


Let Me Show You How I feel

by addictedtomtdew8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have feelings for Derek. Derek gets mad at you for flirting with Isaac. You reveal your feelings and then Derek proceeds to show you his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How I feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at smut. Let me know what you think please.   
> I do not own Derek Hale..that privilege is given to Jeff Davis.   
> I apologize for any mistakes or errors.

A vibration in your pocket caused you to stop walking and pull out your phone. Opening the message, you rolled your eyes as you read it. It happened to be from your brother Scott.

**Don’t forget there is a pack meeting after school.**

**No shit Sherlock. I’m almost there.** You replied back. You might be older than Scott but since he had become a werewolf, he thought he was top dog and tried to boss you around. Derek had stated that he wanted weekly pack meetings to train and discuss anything strange going on. He hoped that maybe that would help with all the craziness in Beacon Hills. 

You walked the last few blocks to Derek’s loft. You tried not to let the thought of seeing Derek get to you. Every time you were around him, your body flushed and your heart rate picked up. It wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t a werewolf and noticed, causing a smirk to appear on his face. He knew what he did to you. It wasn’t just some physical reaction to his appearance either. He was hot, god was he hot but it was more than that. You had practically fallen in love with him, when he had saved your brother’s life from Allison’s mom. There was also more to Derek than meets the eye. He was hot, brooding and dangerous looking but deep down, he really did have a heart of gold. He looked out for his pack, and for Beacon Hills. 

It was just that you weren’t the type of girl he would go for, you weren’t beautiful or smart like Kate. Nope you were just a seventeen girl who spent way too much time hanging with Scott and his friends, especially Stiles. You and him would spend hours playing video games. 

Nobody but Stiles knew about your feelings for Derek. Stiles had been sworn to secrecy though. You didn’t want anyone to know because they would make fun of you especially Scott. He thought it was his job to look out for you. You had to constantly remind him that you were older and that you could look after yourself. You were sure though that he had picked up on the fact that you liked Derek. 

Taking a deep breath, you slid open the door to Derek’s loft. Your gaze instantly finding his, a smirk appearing on his face. You quickly averted your gaze, a deep crimson blossoming on your cheeks. 

You made your way to stand between Scott and Isaac. Isaac stood up from leaning on the table; he threw his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side, squeezing you tightly. “Hey y/n. 

You tilted your head up to look at Isaac, a smile dancing on your lips. Isaac was probably your best friend after Stiles. “Hi Isaac. How’s it going?”  
He winked at you. “Better now that you’re here.” 

“Enough with the flirting. We are here for important reasons like saving people.” Derek growled at Isaac. Isaac looked down at you and rolled his eyes, causing you to giggle. You stopped when you looked up at Derek, who was glaring daggers at Isaac. You slipped out from under Isaac’s arm. Sometimes you wondered what Derek’s problem was. He always got upset when any of the boys flirted with you, but he never made a move. You hoped that he felt the same way but after all this time, you just felt that he was doing it because he could. 

Isaac ignored Derek and the fact you had nudged him off, wrapping his arm back around you and rubbing your back. Derek started into his rant about how this weekend was going to be a training session for everyone. You leaned your head on Isaac’s shoulder as you took the time to study Derek. You loved when he got into something, because his whole face and body portrayed excitement and happiness. It was one of the few times he wasn’t all dark and brooding. You must have dozed off because the next thing you knew was: Scott was nudging you with his elbow, Isaac was still rubbing your back with a smirk on his face and Derek was glaring at him.   
“Hey sleepyhead, you missed most of the meeting.” Isaac smiled down at you, brushing the hair that had fallen out of your face. You gave him a tired smile. “Sorry. What did I miss?”

Isaac gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Only Derek drilling on us about how this weekend was going to make us better werewolves and other stuff. Anyways pack meeting is over. Want to go get dinner?” He asked hopefully. Isaac had been trying to get you to go out with him for a while. You always turned him down but he told you that if you didn’t tell him why you couldn’t go, he was going to just keep asking you. You didn’t want to tell him that you were hopelessly in love with Derek. You wished you could turn those feelings off and go out with Isaac. At least then you would know that your feelings would be returned. 

You turned to Scott to let him know you were going out with Isaac. Scott raised an eyebrow at you, his gaze questioning, asking why you were going out with Isaac. You hadn’t told Scott about your feelings for Derek but you were sure he had picked up on them. Something about chemo-receptors and when you felt intense emotions it left kind of a smell behind. 

You were just starting to follow Isaac out of the loft when you heard Derek’s gruff voice. “y/n I need you to stay behind. I need to talk to you.” 

You looked to Isaac, who shrugged his shoulders. You were probably about to get yelled at for being a distraction at the pack meetings. “Isaac, I guess dinner is off.” Isaac looked like he wanted to protest, he was probably scared that Derek was going to hurt you. You gave him a small push. “I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

You waited until everyone but Derek had left before turning around and walked back to the table. You stared at Derek who seems to be trying to control himself. “You wanted to talk?” 

“Why are you always flirting with Isaac at pack meetings?” He demands.

“Why? Does it bother you?” You smirked at him. 

“No” He said indignantly before carrying on, “It’s a distraction to Isaac. If you are constantly flirting with him, he will never develop his full potential.” 

You rolled your eyes at Derek. “I’m not distracting Isaac. If anything he is distracting me.” 

“Just stop. If you can’t learn to not flirt with him, you aren’t allowed to come to pack meetings anymore.” He huffed out. 

You walked around the table to stand in front of him. You poked him the chest with your index finger. “You know something Derek. You can’t tell me how to act. If I want to flirt with Isaac or date him, I will. I’m tired of waiting for you.” You glared at him before turning around to walk away. You were angry with him. 

He grabbed your arm and turned you around. “What do you mean waiting for me?”

“Really Derek, I know you aren’t that dense. I like you..actually fuck, I think I love you. But you aren’t ever going to feel anything for me.” You wrenched your arm out of his grasp and turned to leave again when he didn’t say anything. 

He caught your face in his hands. He stared down at you before pressing his lips against yours. When you didn’t pull away, he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. The kiss had started slow and then turned into something hot and wicked. His tongue was staking his claim, battling against yours for dominance. 

You pulled away from the kiss to take a deep breath. You looked up at Derek. He was staring down at you with a mixture of longing and need. 

“Derek what are you doing?” You asked carefully. Was he just messing around with you because he now knew how you felt or did he feel the same way? 

“Obviously trying to show you how I feel, I’m more of an action person than a talker.” He pulled you back to him, placing his lips against yours. As the kiss became more heated, Derek picked you up and placed you on the edge of the table, stepping in between your legs. You wrapped your legs around Derek’s waist, bringing in contact to your core.

Letting out a moan into Derek’s mouth, you grinded your core against his hardening erection. Derek left your mouth to kiss along your jaw. His lips found your sweet spot and sucked a mark into your skin. 

Your hands found the hem of Derek’s shirt and pushed it up, revealing the muscled wall of Derek’s chest. You pushed Derek away to pull his shirt off of him, throwing it behind you to land on the floor. You grinned at Derek, pulling off your shirt and throwing it to meet his shirt. 

You felt Derek’s calloused hand span your back, his fingers lightly tracing your spine. Shivering at the feel of his hands, you lean forward to capture his lips with yours, tongues instantly tangling with each other. 

You felt your bra come undone and without breaking the kiss, you shimmied out of it. His hands slowly coming to rest on your breasts. You gasped as Derek took your nipple between his fingers and started to roll it. His other hand coming to the button on your jeans and unsnapping it. He lightly ran his fingers ran along the edge of your underwear, causing a shiver to go through your body. 

He inched his fingers into your underwear, his fingers founding your clit and strumming. You gasped out his name, your hands coming to grip his biceps. 

He bit gently on your nipple as his fingers circled your entrance before slipping one inside. Arching your back, you let out a moan. 

“Derek..Bed.” You managed to get out. He slid you off the table, his lips meeting your and his hands coming to hold you up as he walked to his bed. He let you down, your body sliding down his front, the friction against your nipples causing you to let out a small moan.

“Clothes off now.” Derek demanded, his own hands coming to take off his pants and boxers. You followed suit, throwing them onto the ground. He gave you a slight push, causing you to fall and then bounce on the bed. His eyes feasted on your naked body, causing your whole body to blush. 

Your body broke out in goosebumps at the appreciation in his eyes. He grinned down at you as he kneeled on the bed. He spread your thighs as he leaned his head down. He pressed his lips against the inside of your thigh, alternating between kisses and sucking the skin. Your breath was coming out in gasps. He made his way up until he placed a kiss against the top of your mound. His lips found your clit just as he slid two fingers inside you. You arched your back, your fingers grasping at the sheets. 

His mouth and fingers were bringing you closer and closer to completion. He let out a hum against your clit as he pressed his fingers hard against your g-spot. You moaned out his name loudly as you climaxed, your muscles spasming around his fingers. 

Slowly you came back down, he took the time to grab a condom and slip it on. He slid inside you, letting out a groan as you contracted around his penis. He placed a kiss against your lips as he started thrusting his hips slowly. 

You were letting out moans of his name and telling him to go faster. “so close..Derek.” You gasped out. His hands gripped your hips, fingers pressing deep bruises into them as he titled your hips up to thrust at you in different angle. Your hands were gripping his shoulders, the blunt edges of your nails digging in. 

You climaxed, letting out a stuttered moan of his name. Derek gave a few more hard thrusts before he followed you into oblivion. 

Derek had the good grace to pull out of you and collapse next to you, his arms pulling you into his embrace. 

Derek placed a kiss against your hair as you both tried to catch your breath. When Derek had caught his breath, he mumbled out “I love you. Have for a while” 

You felt a grin appear on your face. Inside you were jumping for joy, Derek returned your feelings, this wasn’t just sex to him. On the outside though, you just rolled over and pressed a kiss against his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
